Heroes
There are currently 186 heroes in Lionheart: Dark Moon. Heroes are divided in 5 different Properties: Dark, Gaea, Mirror, Elemental and Wyld. The heroes also differ in Rarity, role and Race. Alphabetical List of All Heroes Heroes Tiers Here you will find listed each of the, currently 5, heroes' Tiers. – God Tier (S)– – A Tier – – B Tier – – C Tier – Here the links to every Hero's page by [[Rarity|'Rarity']]: * [[Common Heroes|'Common Heroes']] * [[Rare Heroes|'Rare Heroes']] * [[Very Rare Heroes|'Very Rare Heroes']] * [[Epic Heroes|'Epic Heroes']] * [[Legendary Heroes|'Legendary Heroes']] Here the links to every Hero's page by [[Properties|'Properties']]: |-|Sections= Property Dark.png|'Dark Heroes'|link=Dark Heroes Property Gaea.png|'Gaea Heroes'|link=Gaea Heroes Property Mirror.png|'Mirror Heroes'|link=Mirror Heroes Property Elemental.png|'Elemental Heroes'|link=Elemental Heroes Property Wyld.png|'Wyld Heroes'|link=Wyld Heroes Legendary Heroes Epic Heroes |62 |Ursus Umber |Legendary |Attacker | |Ursus |- | |64 |Enthorned Archer |Rare |Attacker | |Enthorned Elf |- | |65 |Enthorned Knight |Rare |Tank | |Enthorned Elf |- | |66 |Enthorned Princess | | | | |- | |69 |Ivy Elf Druid |Very Rare |Supporter | |Ivy Elf |- | |70 |Ivy Elf Herbalist |Epic |Supporter | |Ivy Elf |- | |71 |Ivy Elf Warden |Legendary |Attacker | |Ivy Elf |- | |73 |Rose Elf Archer |Rare |Attacker | |Rose Elf |- | |74 |Rose Elf Knight |Very Rare |Tank | |Rose Elf |- | |75 |Rose Oracles | | | | |- | |78 |Stitch Scholar |Very Rare |Supporter | |Stitch Elf |- | |79 |Stitch Bone Caller |Epic |Attacker | |Stitch Elf |- | |80 |Stitch Invoker |Epic |Attacker | |Stitch Elf |- | |82 |Ibrim Sentinel |Rare |Tank | |Ibrimite |- | |84 |Ibrim Alchemist |Very Rare |Supporter | |Ibrimite |- | | |Ibrim Assassin |Epic |Attacker | |Ibrimite |- | |86 |Vault Novice Timothy |Common |Tank | |Keeper |- | |87 |Red Branch Scout |Rare |Attacker | |Red Branch |- | |88 |Red Branch Ranger |Very Rare |Attacker | |Red Branch |- | |89 |Red Branch Mercenary |Very Rare |Attacker | |Red Branch |- | |90 |Reaver Cleaver |Epic |Attacker | |Red Branch |- | |91 |Solumnia Legionaire | | | | |- | |95 |Duncan Vaelsong |Legendary |Supporter | |Trelisian |- | |97 |Trelis Barbarian |Rare |Tank | |Trelisian |- | |98 |Trelis Huntress |Epic |Attacker | |Trelisian |- | |99 |Trelis Shieldmaiden |Epic |Tank | |Trelisian |- | | |Moon Druid |Epic |Supporter | |Trelisian |- | | |Shadow Dancer |Very Rare |Attacker | |Cadaverine |- | | |Cadaverine Corruptor |Epic |Attacker | |Cadaverine |- | |105 |Cadaverine Reaper |Epic |Attacker | |Cadaverine |- | |106 |Hound Mistress |Epic |Attacker | |Cadaverine |- | |107 |Mirror Thug | | | | |- | | |Mirror Hunter |Rare |Attacker | |Mirror |- | |115 |Mirror Cultist |Rare |Supporter | |Mirror |- | |116 |Mirror Broken |Very Rare |Attacker | |Mirror |- | | |Mirror Champion |Epic |Tank | |Mirror |- | | |Mana Primal |Very Rare |Attacker | |Mana Engine |- | | |Mana Giant |Epic |Tank | |Mana Engine |- | | |Mana Hawk |Rare |Attacker | |Mana Engine |- | | |Mirror Weaver |Legendary |Tank | |Mirror |- | |119 |Hidebehind Grimalkin |Very Rare |Supporter | |Grimalkin |- | |120 |Needler Frog | | | | |- | | |The Watcher |Legendary |Supporter | |Undead |- | |122 |Frog King |Legendary |Attacker | |Amphibian |- | |123 |Flame Blob |Common |Tank | |Blob |- | |124 |Dark Blob |Rare |Tank | |Blob |- | |125 |Bomb Bumbler |Common |Attacker | |Beetle |- | |126 |Frost Bumbler |Common |Attacker | |Beetle |- | |127 |Bomb Burster |Rare |Supporter | |Beetle |- | |129 |Sand Crab |Common |Supporter | |Beetle |- | |130 |Shield Crab |Rare |Tank | |Beetle |- | |131 |Fire Wisp |Common |Attacker | |Wisp |- | |132 |Frost Wisp |Common |Attacker | |Wisp |- | |133 |Crystal Wisp |Rare |Attacker | |Wisp |- | |134 |Wyld Guardian |Very Rare |Attacker | |Primal |- | |135 |Poison Primal |Very Rare |Tank | |Primal |- | |137 |Frost Elemental |Rare |Tank | |Elemental |- | |138 |Lava Elemental |Very Rare |Tank | |Elemental |- | |139 |Ancient Flame Giant |Epic |Tank | |Primal |- | |140 |Ancient Frost Giant |Epic |Tank | |Primal |- | |142 |Greed Goblin |Common |Attacker | |Goblin |- | |143 |Envy Goblin |Common |Attacker | |Goblin |- | |144 |Wrath Goblin |Common |Attacker | |Goblin |- | |145 |Lust Goblin |Rare |Supporter | |Goblin |- | |146 |Sloth Goblin |Very Rare |Attacker | |Goblin |- | |147 |Pride Goblin |Epic |Attacker | |Goblin |- | |149 |Frost Wendigo |Very Rare |Attacker | |Ogre |- | |150 |Lesser Ogre |Very Rare |Attacker | |Ogre |- | |151 |Wendigo Hungerer |Epic |Attacker | |Ogre |- | |153 |Mirror Ogre |Epic |Tank | |Ogre |- | |154 |Shadow Vine |Common |Attacker | |Shadow Plant |- | |155 |Sap Stumbler |Common |Supporter | |Primal |- | |156 |Shadow Seedling |Common |Attacker | |Shadow Plant |- | |157 |Wyld Cauldron |Rare |Attacker | |Primal |- | |160 |Shadow Bloom |Very Rare |Tank | |Shadow Plant |- | |161 |Wyld Troll |Legendary |Attacker | |Wyld |- | |162 |Poison Shroom | | | | |- | |163 |Crystal Shroom |Common |Attacker | |Shroom |- | |164 |Shadow Shroom |Common |Attacker | |Shroom |- | |165 |Scroll Mite |Common |Attacker | |Spider |- | |166 |Scroll Inkling |Rare |Attacker | |Spider |- | |167 |Rune Mother |Epic |Attacker | |Spider |- | |168 |Ghul Hound |Very Rare |Attacker | |Wolf |- | |169 |Oathbound Warrior |Rare |Tank | |Undead |- | |170 |Oathbound Mage |Very Rare |Tank | |Undead |- | |171 |Undead Brute |Common |Attacker | |Undead |- | |175 |Vault Keeper |Legendary |Attacker | |Keeper |- | |176 |Frost Bloom | | | | |- | |177 |Enthorned Apotechary | | | | |- | |178 |Mirror Knight |Rare |Tank | |Cadaverine |- | |179 |Mirror Whelp |Rare |Attacker | |Drake |- | |180 |Mirror Tick |Common |Attacker | |Mirror |- | |183 |Vault Sage Natalia |Common |Attacker | |Keeper |- | |184 |Wyld Vine |Common |Attacker | |Plant |- | |185 |Lava Cauldron |Rare |Attacker | |Primal |- | | |Dwarven Golem |Very Rare |Tank | |Dwarf |- | |191 |White Wolf |Rare |Attacker | |Wolf |- | |192 |Shard of Stone |Legendary |Attacker | |Dwarf |- | |193 |Dark Wisp |Common |Attacker | |Wisp |- | | |Vault Keeper Timothy |Legendary |Tank | |Keeper |- | | |Vault Master Natalia |Legendary |Attacker | |Keeper |- | | |The Elusive Black Mask |Legendary |Attacker | |Kitsune |- | | |Mirror Blighter |Epic |Attacker | |Mirror |- | | |Rolanda the Lion |Legendary |Supporter | |Summerlander |- | | |The Lionslayer |Legendary |Attacker | |Mirror |- | | |Blaze Grimalkin |Rare |Supporter | |Grimalkin |- | | |Smoke Grimalkin |Epic |Attacker | |Grimalkin |} *Roles are not official but are related to the wiki curator analysis of the Hero skills, somehow ECG forgot to add, or simply did not intend to add the Supporter role. Category:Heroes